Broken Hearts Broken Swords
by RoninSilver
Summary: Rin is older now and things have changed since Lord Sesshomaru has left 6 years ago. Taking on my own adventure everything takes a real change the night of the full moon...
1. chapter 1

6 years has passed and so much has changed, besides the smell of fresh spring flowers blooming in the fields. I stretch like a cat. My Hut is dark an smells of burnt wood, as I observe my room something in me makes me still but only for few moments. Something feels different, I _can sense it..but I just can't tell what it is._ Brushing the feeling of my curiosity of what awaited for me outside my hut.

Getting dressed in a simple maroon kimono and putting my hair in two loose knotted buns I step out into the fresh light of day and head towards Inuyahsa's and Kagome's for morning breakfast. As I approach I can here rough bristling in the tall grass beside me, instantly rolled out the twin girls.

" Damn it Kastu ! I've had it with your shit ! " Kinu yelled at her sister. They both resembled kagome with such beauty, but what really always drew me to them were their pointy soft ears, bright hazel but eyes, and the marks that resembled their uncle but the colors of crimson red and sky blue. One twin positioned their hair in two long lilac pony tail and the other with a half up wild pony tell. Kinu is sporting a kimono but half of her kimono is cropped slightly abover her belly. As for Kastu she sported a kimono resmbking her fathers just more tightly fit fee age with one shoulder hanging out.

The girls are neck and neck with each other, " you're always trying to prove something Kastu and always trying to act like you're better than me !" Kinu yelled causing Kastu to just simply smirk." There's no need to act why don't you just get over the fact that I'm stronger than you and willl always be able to defeat you at everything you do." Kinu"s face turned red instantly, preparing to knock her sister unconscious I move towards the girls to break up this fight, _hot headed like their father._ Before I could speak in an instant flash their older brother Haji step in to intervene.

Now I know kagome would never cheat on Inuyasha but Haku resembled Lord Seshomaru... Haku is tall ,lean, and majestic like his father and uncle. Haku didn't wear his hair long like his sibling yet he doesnr have silver lilac hair, his hair resembled more of raven black with silver highlights in a choppy length to his shoulders. His lavender eyes pierced at the twins they both backed down. Not wanting to get involved I continue on my way to eat with the others.

Later in the afternoon, the sun was almot was bright and orange almost ready to become the moon I stroll into the town to head back to my hut. People tend to ignore my existence ever since Kaede had passed, not that it made much of a difference before Now that I'm older and able to hold my own I tend not to care what others have to think or say so I continue on about my business. " Rin! Rin! Oh thank goodness I found you! I can't find ryu anywhere!" Sai whimpered, " Whens the last time you've seen you're brother ?" I asked calmly, " He was over by the creek next to the opening of the woods. It's almost night fall and he's not back ! He's always back by then ! What if he got lost in the woods, oh god I can't imagine..." I grab Sai by the face, " Hey it's going to be okay, we'll go into the woods and we will find him before nightfall."

Sai jerker awya, " Go into the woods ? I don't know, I've heard stories of the monsters that come out but ryu..." Sai looked sad to the point She might cry. I walk alway nonchalant towards my tent. " Hey, Rin! What are you doing ?" Sai hells after me, " Better get started on something to eat Ryu will be starving when we get back !" I yell, I know she thinks I'm crazy but being in the woods after dark isn't as scary as it used to be growing up just more lonely.

I arrive at my hut and change my clothes preparing to find Ryu and whatever else that learked in the deep woods at night.


	2. Enter the woods

It's been two hours and still no sign of Ryu and dusk has just fell. Most of the villigaers besides Inuyasha and the other are afraid to be out this late in the woods let alone be this deep in. My senses start to tingle when I hear small whimpering noise come from my far right, I dash towards the sound. Eventually Ryu came into my vision he is curled up under a hidden nook in the trees. " Rin! Thank goodness! I got lost and didn't know my way back and it was getting dark." Ryu hugged me tightly, my sense started tingling intensely, " Ryu take this and light it, it'll help you see your way back keep straight down this path and you lll make it back to the village." Ryu looked at me confused, " You'r not coming ?" He asked worried now, " You're eleven now you have to start to learn to do things in your own, don't worry about what's lingering about just focus on the light and you'll be fine. Now hurry now your sister is making dinner.Go!" I gently brush Ryu off his way.

Waiting until he's out of sight I turn behind me facing nothing but the images of dark trees. " I know you're out there show yourself!" I demanded aggressively. Bright red eyes appear along with a tall statue like monster with big teeth and long horns. " You ruined my hunt girl ! Now looks like you're going to have to do !" The ugly demon gurgled. Most would run in the case of scenario but being that I was always surrounded by some form of demon I'm not phased. " Leave the perimeter of this village and you shall live." I say nonchalant.

The demon begins to laugh abnoxiously, " What is a little girl in a silly kimono going to do to stop me ! Oh this is going to be fun!" The demon charges for me without thinking I leap in the air and flip over the demon swiftly. He turns at me slightly amused, he grabs a tree from the roots and throws its my way. I jump higher in the air landing on top of the trunk, throwing my self at the demon, ripping of my kimono to reveal my silver and black armor that resembled Sangos but with slits on the side of my hips .

Taking down the demon with an spin kick to the face I pull out throwing stars an aim for the middle of his head. Stomping around in pain I pull out my katana and go for the knees of the beast to behead him. Blood splatters all over me under the moonlight I would look like a samurai goddess if only the right attire. Before I headed back to my hut my sense go off again like bells this time I don't hesitate I dash through the trees like a money. _It can't be! Or can it?_ My mind is racing with so many thoughts and my heart is pounding with inticipation.

I come to an opening field with beautiful lilacs sprouting about under the moonlight in the far distance I see a little figure running for its life. " Ahhhhhh Ah Un help!" My heart did an instant jump I fly half way across the field wielding my katana and slay the demon that pretrinized Master Jahkin. Curled up in a ball prepared to meet his fate Jahkin shaked like a scared child. " Still a little scared demon Master Jahkin?" I giggle lightly, he turns around slowly still in shock his jaw dropped to the ground. " Rrrrin? Is that...really you?" Jahkin gawked at me as if he wasn't sure what he is seeing is real.

"You're...But..." leaving Jahkin in shock I go to love on Ah Un, " Jahkin, what are you doing here ? Where's..." saying his name had grown to be to painful over the years. " I can't reveal his destination Rin, I'm sorry but when I encounter him I will make sure he's aware your alive and well." Anger began to bowl in me but i swollowed hard, " When's the next time Jahkin ? Another year or two ? Don't bother telling him anything." I creep away back into the woods with my mind fluttering with so much it made my head hurt.

" Isnt it past your bed time young girl ." A voice whispered in the shadows, I grip my katana tightly, the energy I sense is throwing me off it's something I've never come across before which put me more on edge. " a beautiful girl at that. Do you know how to handle that weapon in your hand ?" The voice ask gently, " I don't have time for your games, speak your purpose or get out of my way." I say cooly, " You don't fear what's in the dark girl ? Interesting, let's see how well you are with that weapon of yours."

Without a breathe I'm slammed back against a tree hard, a tall man with red flaming hair tied in a long braid stained down at me but didn't bother giving me time to recovery. I roll out the way and go for a strike. He dodges smoothly an grabs me from behind, I throw my self over his shoulder an thrust my katana through his back. The strange man doesn't seemed fazed, he swipes his arm back smacking me hard. I gather my balance an try to strike again but to only receive a knee to my stomach and a blow to my face. Flipping back wards I don't have time to acknowledge the pain, I throw my knives, slide under his legs an hold my katana to his throat. " What do want from me !" I yell intensely, " You're exactly what I need." I feel a sharp pain an cool liquid flowing down my body.

Letting my guard down led to the end of his sword straight through me, he pulls me away and round his kicks me, throughs me in the air and chocked slams me into the ground. My body is beyond the point of tolerance, it's crying to give in and enter the other word. " I can see why Sesshomaru took such a liking to you." With all the strength that is left in my body I stand strong and mighty. " what have you done to Lord Sesshomaru !" I scream, the man slightly smirks, " You no need to worry about things of that such anymore." Rage boils in me and I lose it I gather for the man and aim for his head hoping for a clean cut , but his sword shatters mine without any force.

I try to use the broke blade to finish the job but fail as he grabs me by the neck and hold his sword high, " This will be the end to your beginning." I close my eyes embracing myself yet nothing happens, my senses make me freeze when I come to realization of what I'm feeling. I open my eyes to see the beautiful Lord Sesshomaru holding me in his arms. " Ah I see you do still care for the human you words said other wise. She'll do just fine for this game of ours. Until next time." An just like that the mysterious man was gone.

Lord Sesshomaru looks down at my wounds, I pull away not sure if I'm dreaming or if anything I see is real. "Rin." Is allLord Sesshomaru said. Clinging to what life and fight I had in me I swing for Sesshomaru an we began a dance of swords under the moonlight. Getting even more aggravated as I miss I trip over a root and land in his arms. Dropping my katana I continue to release my fury by throwing my fist

at his chest. Tears leave my eyes like a water fall, Sesshomaru grabs both my arms and hold me in place as I pant from exhaustion and anger.

"Rin." Lord Sesshomaru speaks again. "No ! I don't want to hear it ! You're excuses, your bullshit ! Let go of me ! I pull away, head spinning everything turns black.


	3. Answer me

Waking to the smell of smoke I jult foward, scanning my surroundings it's safe to presume I'm in a dingy cave wide as a lake. Jahkin and Ah Un snuggled together closely in one corner and of course no sign of Sesshomaru. My wounds have been attended too leaving me bare partly.

I gather some strength and exit the cave to see that it's still night time ore have I been unconscious ? From the far right I see Lord Sesshomaru standing the middle of the field, when I approach he doesn't turn to look my way. " How long have I been"

" Two days." Sesshomaru finishes my question, " Lord Sesshomaru.." unable to say what I won't without unleashing barred feelings I turn to head back to the cave. " Before I go back to that cave and close my eyes I need to know one thing." I stopped a couple inches away from him fist bawled tightly my mind races with so many questions unsure which is the right to ask. " Did you forget about me? Did you even care if I was alive or dead ?" I sigh to myself as silence builder between us.

" There's reasoning to everything that we do Rin. I don't expect you to understand." Lord Sesshomaru says nonchalant. Anger starts to build " That's all you have to say ! You bastard ! I've waited countless days and nights for you searching the shadows hoping you'd be there watching from a distance ! You never came back you probably never intended to did you ! Answer me you son of a bitch !"

I reach for his shoulder turning him around to face me. He wore the same beautiful expressionless face I had grown to love as a child yet now in the moment I want to wipe that look of his face. " Why Lord Sesshomaru! I'd rather you stabbed me in my heart than waiting for you to come back to me ! Did you ever care for me ?" I'm panting from the anger that's boiling over inside me .

Sesshomaru looks deep into my eyes for a meer second, my heart pounds waiting for him to say a simple word. " It's not my fault you waisted your time on childish thoughts. Time changes and sacrifices must be made, like I said before Rin you wouldn't understand." As he walks away something inside me snaps, it didn't feel like I was myself in my own body. Not able to function I dart for Sesshomaru faster than I've ever moved, he dodges me as if he was expecting me to attack.

Voices lingered in the back of my head and it was strangely familiar. " _Kill him! Make him suffer as you did ! Unleash your power!"_ **Just** like that I've became stronger and faster losing more control of my body I screamed on the inside to stop but my body ignored me . We danced under the moonlight once more as I tried to end his life . Gaining somewhat crontrol I dig my nails into my arms shrieking out .

" I- I can't ! Ugh! Get out of my head !" I scream beating myself up thankfully no longer having my attention on Sesshomaru. Winning the fight with myself a rush exhaustion hits me making Lord Sesshomaru prance to my side catching me in his arms. Tears slowly left my eyes as I look up my knight, " I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, id never hurt you, something inside, I'm sorry." My words fading out Sesshomaru carried me in his arms back to the cave " I know Rin." Sesshomaru said to himself

 *** hello fellow readers ! It's been awhile since I've touched this story so please bare with my as I get back into my groove! Hope you enjoy the read and whats next to come !* :)**


End file.
